The Vampire Under the Bed
by Warlord1096
Summary: In a world where monsters are in hiding after a crushed rebellion, it is Moka who goes to a school filled with humans. But one thing leads to another, and Aono Tsukune suddenly finds himself living in his dorm room with a vampire with split personalities and a faulty seal. Will he survive living with a monster, or will the frightening Inner Moka crush him first?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Akihisa Ikeda is the sole owner of Rosario+Vampire and everything related to it.**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected**

Kyoto had been the first to be hit.

Wave after wave of monsters – Ayashi in the common tongue – had overrun the city, taking the humans completely by surprise. And then, all over the world, the barriers between the Monster and Human world had broken down, until the hideous truth was out in the open for all humans to face.

They were not alone in the world.

Death. Destruction. Carnage. Massacre. The war that had ensued had been all of these and much, much more.

Vampires and werewolves, Youku and Succubi; creatures of the darkest night, the stuff of nightmares, they had attacked the humans, intent on finally ending their hidden existence and establishing their superiority over the human world.

The entire planet had been converted to a battlefield. The very tectonic plate of the earth had been shifted thanks to the titanic struggles between human and demon powers – half of Britain had sunk into the ocean. South India had been reduced to rubble by gigantic tidal waves and tsunamis that had rocked the entire subcontinent. The situation in Africa had worsened to such a level that studies had shown that more people were _dying_ every day in the continent than babies were born.

And in the face of insurmountable odds, the unthinkable had happened. Humanity had pushed aside their differences, and finally united as one against a common enemy. Colour and language had been forgotten, the Bible and the Geeta had been laid aside, and men had stood shoulder to shoulder and weathered the storm as one.

And that had spelled the beginning of the end. The ban on Nuclear Warfare had been lifted, but not for use against fellow men, but against the demons who had challenged the very existence of Humanity.

Two years. The War had raged for two years, and millions of humans had lost their lives. Men had been ripped from the comfort of their homes to fight for the InterCountry Alliance, boys had been conscripted from the embrace of their bonnie lovers to fight a war they were far too young to face.

And if the casualties on the human side had been high, the monsters had lost warriors in the order of billions. Unlike humans, who had set aside their differences, the monsters – even the famed S-class ones – could not prevent infighting and dissension amongst their ranks. They had crumbled from within as much as they had been driven back by the humans, until it had all come down to one final battle, with humans marching against the depleted monster army.

A march through Kyoto, the very place it had all begun.

The last of the magnificent warriors had fought their utter hardest to win a fight they knew that they had lost long ago. It rained fire and brimstone that dreadful night. The earth had split open beneath the feet of the army, spitting steam and boiling lava, killing human and Ayashi alike.

And beneath it all, was one last, insidious plan cooked up by the Monsters. The witches had finally joined the side of the Ayashi after a long history of neutrality, and they had made the ultimate toxin, one that would disperse through the air and kill every human who breathed it in.

But it had been a paltry human conscript, fighting for his homeland, who had discovered this nefarious plot when he had stumbled onto their command centre during one of his patrols. Alone and without backup, he had made his stand and taken out his enemies, wielding his weapons with a strength passed down from long ago, when his ancestors had roamed the land and taken on the mantle of Samurai.

It had taken fifteen minutes for backup to arrive, and in those fifteen minutes, the lone soldier had killed twenty-nine demons single-handedly, losing an arm and his left eye in the process.

He had been hailed as a hero later on, when he lay fighting for his life in the hospital. Promotions and awards from all over the world had come hard and fast for him, and he had been given the epithet of '_The Man Who Saved the World.'_

This is, of course, not his story.

This is the story of his son, Aono Tsukune.

**XoX**

Tsukune sighed as he finished brushing his teeth, and took a moment to stare into the mirror in front of him. Nondescript features looked back at him – a forgettable face, dull brown eyes, hair that seemed all over the place despite his best efforts. A person would take one glance at him and forget what he looked like the moment he turned away.

He was a person who would never stand out in a crowd, he had realized; far from it. He didn't look like the son of a hero, the man who had single-handedly saved the lives of billions of people across the globe.

"Son?" _Speak of the devil_, he thought, as he heard a knock on the door and his father's voice ring out.

"I'm ready," he called out in reply, "just a second."

He took another anxious glance at the mirror and then straightened his shoulders, before he twisted the doorknob open and walked out. His father was waiting for him inside his room, looking down intently at something in his hand.

"Tou-san? _Father?"_ he asked, and the older man seemed to come out of his reverie, putting the mysterious object into his pocket.

"Tsukune?" his father asked, his voice strong and unwavering, "come closer, son, let me take a good look at you."

His father had lost one of his eyes in the war; Tsukune would remember being terrified of it when he was younger. However, he had grown used to it over time, until it no longer bothered him; in fact, it was hard for him to ever imagine his father with both eyes.

However, his other eye had been declining in efficiency as well – even the Koji would brush it off anytime his son or wife brought it up, it was evident that he was losing the sight in his lone eye as well.

Tsukune, however, made no move to comment on it as he took a deep breath and walked forward, trying to hold himself as stiffly as he could.

His father's eye roved over him as he approached, taking in the crisp, new white shirt he was wearing, and the green jacket over it. There were no lines or wrinkles on his brown slacks, perfectly pressed and brand new as they were.

Tsukune grew increasingly nervous as the silence stretched between the two of them, feeling the first beads of cold sweat form on his forehead.

_Is he displeased in any way?_ Tsukune wondered, his heart sinking.

Finally, his father smiled, and Tsukune mirrored it with a nervous one of his own without conscious thought.

"My son!" Koji praised, the warmth evident in his voice, "look at you now! Youre all grown up, son, a true man now!"

Tsukune felt pride bubble up in his stomach at his father's words. He had been forever intimidated by his father's status, and had been trying to live up to his legacy and expectations as far back as he could remember.

"Now," said Koji, suddenly lowering his voice, "before your mother comes up to check on us, there's something I want to give you."

Tsukune couldn't hold back a chuckle; War General his father may have been, but it was his mother whose word was law in the Aono household. She ruled over both her men with equal parts compassion and ruthlessness, though the latter would only come out in play when either of her boys was caught in any act of mischief.

Koji reached into his pocket and took out the very thing he had been contemplating, before he pressed it into Tsukune's hand.

Feeling the sensation of cold metal against his hand, Tsukune looked down to find a battered Army Knife in his hand. It was obviously expensive – even though their status had been much elevated after the war, he knew that had always not been the case in their family – and it looked like it had been in his father's possession for a long time.

"My own father gave it to me when I was called up to fight in the Great War," his father told him, making him stiffen in shock. "He told me that I had become a man that day, and he could not be prouder of me."

"I – I can't take this," Tsukune muttered, still reeling from the sheer sentimental value of the thing in his hand.

"Keep it," his father replied firmly but kindly, placing his own hand over Tsukune's palm and closing it in a fist around the knife. "I'll repeat my father's words to you today, son. You're truly starting your journey as a young man today, and I want you to know that I could not have been prouder of you."

"Really?" asked Tsukune, feeling like something heavy had lodged in his throat, making him difficult for it to breathe.

"Really," his father echoed with a smile. "You are everything I could ask for in a son."

"But- but –" Tsukune stuttered, "I'm nothing special. My grades are average, I've never been that good at sports, I'm not that brave..."

"Son. _Son._" His father repeated, seeing that he was starting to ramble. "You're selling yourself short there. You're polite and well-behaved, and besides, I was never that good with my studies anyway." Tsukune's heart lifted somewhat on hearing those words. "But you managed to get into a good High School, didn't you?"

Tsukune nodded, feeling slightly more confident about the new day after hearing his father's words.

"And son," the older man said, suddenly serious, "I want you to listen to me very, very seriously. Bravery isn't about winning wars or killing people," Tsukune realized with a start that he'd never seen his father look so _old_, "it is about being afraid but still finding the courage to stand up for those weaker than you, to disregard all your fears to protect the ones you love."

"Being afraid?" Tsukune asked, disbelieving. "Were you afraid during the War?" he asked, and then winced. His father disliked talking about the war, and would be found brooding for hours afterwards when the topic came up.

He was thus naturally surprised when his father graced him with an answer, "I was. Terrified beyond comprehension. But when the time came, I knew that I had to fight to save everything I held dear on this good Earth. One day, you will find the same strength as well."

Tsukune had no answer to that, instead wondering what had caused this philosophical, nostalgic side of his father to surface.

"But that's a matter for another time," his father said, suddenly smiling up at his son again. "For now, all you need to worry about is your grades, making new friends, and working hard in general."

"Right," Tsukune agreed, nodding his head. "I'll make you proud, father."

"Maybe you'll even find a pretty girlfriend to bring home to your mother, eh?"

"_Tou-san!"_

**XoX**

Tsukune watched with a heavy heart as his house and his parents faded into the horizon, before sinking into the plush leather backseat of the car.

"Chin up, Master Tsukune," old man Chousa told him from behind the wheel, an affectionate smile on his face. "I know it's hard to join a new boarding school, but you'll soon be as right as rain!"

"Thanks, Chousa," Tsukune said with a smile, grateful for the man's attempts to make him feel better.

He relaxed as the city fell away behind him and the scenery of the countryside took its place, vast open fields and gnarled trees rushed past his window.

Time flew by as Tsukune opened one of his books, reading up on the material to be somewhat prepared for his first semester. Getting bored with history after a while – they mostly had to study the Renaissance for the first segment of the year – he closed the book and idly gazed at the name printed on the customized textbook.

_The Academy, _he wondered,_ just 'The Academy'. _He thought that it was a strange name indeed. Bland, robotic and impersonal – but then again it had been showing great results over the past few years. _I wonder what it will be like there._

The miles rolled away as he immersed himself in his daydream, but suddenly –

"Chou," he addressed the chauffer informally, but his voice was still sharp. "Stop the car."

"Master Tsukune?" the old man asked uncertainly, even though he did as he was told.

Tsukune threw the door open and walked out, quickly jogging a few steps to the thing that had caught his attention.

It was a pink-haired girl, clutching her stomach and doubled over next to a bicycle.

"Hey," he asked as he approached her cautiously, "are you alright?"

Her head snapped up and he was treated to the sight of the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

_She's beautiful,_ Tsukune thought with a sharp intake of breath. The girl had a kind, soft face with full, pink lips that were currently quivering in fear as he walked towards her.

"Stay away," she cried, even as she swayed, holding on to the bicycle for support. Her nose twitched almost imperceptibly and her eyes widened as he came closer. _"Stay away!"_ she yelled again.

"I don't mean any harm," Tsukune tried to assure her, holding his arms aloft in the air as a gesture of peace.

"Hu – Boys always mean harm," she countered, her large eyes simmering with anger as she glared at him. She must have had a bad experience before, Tsukune thought, as he came to a halt.

It was kind of cute, he realized with a small blush. Despite her best efforts, the girl was failing pathetically to look threatening; he doubted that she could pull the look off at all.

It was then that he realized that she was wearing the same uniform as him, only that she was dressed in a skirt, and her jacket seemed to barely hold in her –

Tsukune gulped, averting his eyes quickly. She was obviously well-endowed for her age.

"You don't look so well," he commented, sounding concerned despite the strange situation. "Are you going to the Academy as well – I could give you a lift..."

"I don't need it," she spat, even as she swayed dangerously again. "I'll get there myself!"

Tsukune couldn't help but be amused, was the girl crazy?

"You intend to cycle all the way there?" he asked, angering the girl further with his amusement.

"Yeah!" she replied indignantly, before she abruptly fell over in a dead faint.

Tsukune moved with a grace that belied his form – born from years of self-defense lessons his father had put him through for his own safety. After all, the Aono name was well known throughout the world, and Koji could never anticipate what danger lay around the corner for his family.

He managed to get to her just in time before she hit her head on the ground and hut herself. The bicycle, with no one left to hold on to it, fell over onto the ground with a resounding clang – thankfully in the direction opposite to the two of them.

"Master Tsukune?" his driver had left the car and followed him back. "Is that – why are you –"

The man obviously couldn't find a polite way to frame the question; even Tsukune felt a blush creep up on his face as he realized how strange the situation looked. He hefted her slightly, so that she was now resting bridal style against his chest.

"She passed out," he offered weakly by way of explanation, "she's obviously ill _and _going to the same school as us, might as well give her a lift there."

Chouji smiled before picking the bicycle up and hefting it over his shoulder. "Let's go, then," he said, depositing of it in the boot, "you don't want to be late for your first day, even if there are extenuating circumstances."

Tsukune nodded before he made his way back to the car, trying to ignore the sensation of how the girl felt, pressed up against him.

The girl twitched and moaned, sending inexplicable shivers down his spine. "Smells _so_ good," she mumbled in her sleep, and that only reinforced Tsukune's belief that she wasn't all that sane.

The Academy soon came into view, imposing iron gates blocking their car from entering.

"Name?" Tsukune rolled down the window to find an imposing looking guard staring into the car impassively, mild recognition flittering across his eyes as he looked at Tsukune.

"Aono Tsukune," the boy replied, nervously eyeing the gun strapped to the man's back. _Is that real?_

The guard's face cleared at once, to be replaced by a wide smile. "Aono-san," he said, "we weren't expecting you so early! It is an honour to have you here at the Academy, please accept my warmest welcome!"

Tsukune barely held back a sigh. Even here, he couldn't escape the shadow of his father. Nevertheless, he had grown accustomed to this booth-licking behaviour of others, so he forced a smile on his face and answered.

"It is an honour to be here," making the guard smile even more widely, "I look forward to learning here."

"Then by all means, make your way inside. Remember to check in at the main desk to get your room number and key – you might even want to freshen up there, because orientation doesn't begin for another couple of hours."

_Just my luck,_ thought Tsukune despondently, before he asked the guard. "Ano, can you please tell me where the Sanatorium is? I found another student on my way here, but she fainted from some illness."

The guard peered inside at Moka's prone form on the seat next to him. "She doesn't look to good," he agreed. "The Sanatorium is on the first floor, Aono-san. Do you want me to take –"

"No, no," said Tsukune at once, remembering his etiquette lessons, "you don't have to trouble yourself, you are needed here at the gate either way."

The guard was positively beaming now, "As you wish, Aono-san! Please make your way inside."

The gates swung open as he spoke, and Tsukune was surprised at the lack of any noise. The machinery must have been very well serviced to work so efficiently.

Those thoughts vanished from his mind as a large Tudor mansion came into view, much larger than his own home in Kyoto. It was an imposing structure, looking out of place in the Japanese country, with stone walls and tall turrets, gargoyles standing sentinel on plinths.

He squared his shoulder and walked in through the front door as his car stopped, heading to the receptionist at the front desk. She was a pretty little thing, with red hair and glasses, through which brown eyes peered up at him curiously.

"I'm a new student," he said, "Aono Tsukune. I'm here for my key and room number, please?"

"Aono-san," her face took on an impressive shade of red, and Tsukune resisted the urge to slap his palm over his face. "Of course, of course, welcome to the Academy. It's an hono –"

"I'm very sorry," Tsukune told her as politely as he could, "but I'm quite tired after a long journey, so I was hoping that I could get to my room quickly –"

The girl, if possible, went a deeper shade of red. "At once, Aono-san," she said, looking up at him with wide eyes for a moment. As he raised his eyebrows, she sprang into action, going through the files in front of her at an impressive speed before she took a key off the rack behind her and handed it to him.

"Room 307," she told him, still sounding flustered, "East Wing, Third Floor. Do you need any directions -?"

"I'll be fine, thanks," Tsukune reassured her. Honestly, could the girl blush any deeper? "There was actually one other thing, actually –"

He outlined the situation with the strange girl he had encountered, but was mildly disheartened to see her droop visibly at his final request.

"Ano, Aono-san," she told him nervously, "you're slightly early. The Sanatorium isn't open yet, the Nurse is yet to arrive..."

"Fine," Tsukune grumbled, "she's pink-haired, green eyes, about this height –" he indicated with his hand, "any idea who she is?"

The girl flipped through the files again, before hefting them onto the desk in front of him. He recognized the photo of the girl at once. "It's her," she confirmed, eyes drifting over the name at the top.

"Akashiya Moka," he murmured, the name rolling fluently off his tongue. The name suited her, he thought idly, strange as it was.

Before he could read any further, though, the file was pulled from under his nose. "She's in the East Wing as well, in the girl's quarters. Second floor, room 206."

"Give me her key, then," Tsukune said, "I'll take her up to her room."

"I'm afraid I can't, Aono-san," the receptionist stuttered, "it's against the school rules for somebody other than the owner of the keys to give it to somebody else. In that case, she is the owner, so I cannot hand it over to you without her permission."

"All right!" Tsukune snapped, losing his temper and startling the receptionist. "I'll take her up to my room until the Nurse arrives and she can be put under her care."

"O- of course," the receptionist said, "But please note that she isn't in your room after 8:30 p.m. because –"

"That's against the school rules," Tsukune ground out.

"R-right."

**XoX**

Tsukune could no longer resist the temptation to take a bath – he hadn't anticipated that he would be so sweaty, having carried the girl up to his room. The entire school seemed to be empty for now, and the deserted halls rubbed him the wrong way somehow.

Seeing that he had enough time and that Moka was showing no signs of making up, he took out a fresh shirt and soap and a towel from his luggage – which had been sent ahead – and made his way into the shower.

Moka awoke slowly with a blinding headache, feeling a crushing weakness permeating every cell of her body.

_I've gone too long without blood,_ she realized weakly, before she realized that she was in some strange location.

She hefted herself up weakly, her arms shaking as she looked around blearily. She was lying on a bed in one corner of an empty room, which looked like a very small apartment. She recognized the crest on the wall.

_I'm at the Academy,_ she realized even as she groaned, her head giving a throb. _But how?_

'She remembered everything slowly, about the car that had stopped and the boy who had offered to help her.

_I passed out,_ she deduced, _he must have brought me here after all._

Even though she was a demon herself, Moka could never dredge up enough anger against humans. True, she disliked them and were even somewhat scared of them, but she was always too soft to actively kill humans like some of the other Ayashi in hiding after the war.

She blushed slightly as she remembered the overpowering aroma of the human, the very memory of it sending a tingling sensation up her nose.

_It smelled so sweet,_ she reminisced, _in fact, it was so good it's like I can almost smell it now..._

Her nose twitched again as she smelled the air, and Tsukune walked out of the room in nothing but his towel at the same time.

Moka tried to resist, she really did. But the smell of the boy's blood hit her with the force of a wall, and before she knew it, she was bounding across the room, unmindful of the fact that he was clad only in his towel, or the fact that he was backing away rapidly.

Her teeth sank into the soft flesh of his neck, and she couldn't hold back a moan as the rich taste of blood filled her mouth. It was unlike anything she had ever tasted, and she found herself growing warmer as she fed on the liquid.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" before she knew it, she was being pushed away. But she had drunk enough to be back in her senses again, so she managed to catch her balance before she fell over.

She knew she was sunk immediately, he was clutching his neck with one hand and pointing at her with the other.

The lone finger pointing at her seemed to carry the weight of her world behind it, and she winced unconsciously as he opened his mouth and yelled –

"You're a vampire!"

**Author's Note: There you go. My very first Rosario+Vampire story, despite the fact that it's one of my favourite mangas. I can't deny that it's slipping a bit now, what with Gyokurou now part of a weird monster which resembles...err, never mind. **

**Nevertheless, I'm quite excited about this. Reviews, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Two Mokas**

"You're a vampire!" Tsukune repeated, almost hoping that it would negate the fact if he repeated him twice.

He couldn't believe that this was happening to him; less than half an hour into the start of his school career and he was already facing down a monster - one of the worst in the ranks of the Ayashi, if he remembered correctly.

And remember them correctly he did, because Koji had been drilling them into his son before he could even complete sentences coherently out of the fear that one of the demons would come for his son to take revenge on him.

Tsukune immediately fell into a defensive stance, bending his knees and reasserting his centre of gravity. His hands rose up to chest level, but he didn't clench them into fists.

From what he remembered, sheer strength wouldn't work against the vampire at all, he would need to redirect the power and energy from her attacks and rely on counterattacking swiftly and sharply.

And so he waited for the attack, but relaxed slightly when none came even after several seconds had passed.

He realized with a start that the girl was curled up in a tight ball, her shoulders quivering with fear.

He almost fell over in shock at the uncharacteristic behaviour from an S-ranked Ayashi.

"What are you playing at?" he demanded, even though his voice was carrying a hint of uncertainty within him, "why aren't you attacking me?"

He tensed as soon as he had finished speaking, on the off chance that his words would galvanise her into action.

All that happened was that she lifted her head a little and peeked at him from between her pink bangs. When she saw that she was staring at him, she gave a small squeak and hid her head between her knees again.

Tsukune was stumped. From what he knew of psychology, the girl was reacting more to events from the past than to the current situation. Even he could remember how she had indignantly refused his help when he'd offered to give her a lift to the Academy, but now she was behaving like a cornered mouse.

_What could possibly have traumatized her to the extent that it would become reflex for her to hide the moment a human behaved in a hostile fashion towards her? _

The answer to that would have to wait, but he was distracted at that moment because she spoke up, her melodious voice muffled.

"Please don't hurt me," she said, "please."

Tsukune was stumped. This was one of the strongest Ayashi before him, begging him not to harm her?

A cold, rational side of him urged him to kill her where she sat, from her behaviour it didn't even look like she would put up a resistance.

But Tsukune discarded that thought immediately as soon as it occurred to him, feeling mildly disgusted for even entertaining that thought. She was completely defenceless, unless...

"Why are you acting this way?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as he hit upon what he perceived to be the correct answer to the enigma before him. She was just trying to reel him in by acting weak, and would strike the moment he let his defences down.

"I'm not acting," she squeaked, and he had to forcibly quell down thoughts about how cute her voice sounded when she spoke like that. "Please, let me go and I'll do anything you want, even...even..."

Her voice broke off and her back went rigid, and Tsukune recognized the signs immediately. He'd seen them enough with both his parents, even though it was much more pronounced in his father.

_She's having a flashback. Great, _Tsukune thought in disbelief, _I have a vampire with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder hunched in one corner of my room._

A side of him was still remembering all the images he'd seen from the war, all the carnage and the dead bodies he would catch a glimpse of in the television before his father invariably shut it off. But he had gained enough knowledge on his own, what with his friends bringing magazines and pictures to school and his teachers reminiscing about the War when they heard that he was the legendary Aono Koji's son.

That side was still yelling at him to find the Army Knife that was still ensconced in his trouser pocket. The article of clothing was hanging from the back of a chair only a few feet ahead of him; he could pull it out with ease and attack her within a space of fifteen seconds. He even knew the perfect spots to completely neutralize her...

_No._ Tsukune shook his head forcefully, his father's words from that very morning coming back to him. He was supposed to protect the weak, not harm them.

"Hey," he said gently, "are you alright? Moka?" Her name was Moka, he remembered.

The girl only squeaked again and tightened herself further until he almost couldn't make out where she began and where she ended.

There was something very, very wrong with her. She was now clutching her head and whimpering, shaking her head as she murmured, "No, no, no. Please, anything but her. Please, not her."

"Are you ok?" he asked again, moving gently towards her but with a conviction in his stride. "I won't harm you."

She pushed back slightly on her haunches as he approached, but couldn't help looking back up in surprise at his words.

_Pupils still dilated, _Tsukune noted; the dark pupil was clearly visible against the almost unnatural shade of her iris. _Definite panic attack._

"You won't?" she asked, and even a stronger man then Tsukune would have melted at the vulnerable look in her eyes. Her voice was still uncertain, but even he couldn't help but notice the hope mixed in with the suspicion in it.

"I won't," he repeated, before asking in concern, "you just had a very bad panic attack, are you alright?"

She looked stunned that she had been caught out by him, but only nodded weakly. "I am," she said, her tone much lower than it had been during their meeting on the road. "I'm only here to learn, I don't want to hurt anyone."

For some reason, he believed her when she said it. Maybe it was because he was a soft-hearted, gullible fool, but he just couldn't imagine her harming even a fly.

"Ok," he said again, his voice still soft and without even a hint of a threat in it, "now, I want you to look at me, is that ok?"

She gave a small nod before she complied, and once again he was hit with the sheer magnitude of her beauty. Tsukune didn't consider himself a poetic person, but even he felt that he could have composed several lines about the way her vibrant pink her framed her sharp face, how her luscious lips were set above that strong, almost aristocratic jawline...

He was pushed rudely out of his musings when she whispered, "Y – you look just like him..."

She had obviously not meant to say it out loud, because her eyes widened and she clapped a dainty hand over her mouth immediately.

"Like whom?" he asked almost on reflex –

The very next second, the room was filled with a sensation so powerful he was driven to his knees. It was pure killing intent, an aura so malevolent that it made him want to scratch and tear at his skin to drive away the thousand invisible bugs that were suddenly burrowing beneath it.

"AONO KOJI!" he heard a deeper yet undeniably feminine voice roar, and the next thing he knew, he was pinned against the wall. Inhumanly strong hands were crushing his neck slowly, making him unable to breathe.

Jolts of fear went up his spine when he found himself looking at her red, cat-like eyes. Silver hair flowed down her back like flowing moonlight, but she gave of none of the calm or comforting aura he associated with the moon. Oh, she was definitely beautiful, but it was of the Black Widow kind, she would as sooner kill him than even talk to him.

"Who are you?" she hissed, a mad glint in his eyes. _Demonic,_ his mind supplied, even though he was starting to see a blackness eat away at the corners of his vision.

"Ao-no Tsu...kune," he managed to choke out, his face rapidly turning purple as his air supply was cut off.

"Get your hands off him!" the door to his room had been blown open, and he was barely aware of the smell of burnt wire in his room. Security had somehow arrived, and he was thanking Kami as he felt the pressure release from his neck.

He fell to the floor, taking huge gulps of air as he felt the oxygen rush to his brain. The world span dangerously for a few seconds before it came back into focus.

The girl was slowly backing away, her hands held in a posture much like his own had been minutes ago. It was definitely the same person, he realized. The hair was white instead of pink, her eyes red instead of their green, and her bust line...

_She's definitely the same person,_ Tsukune hurriedly cut his own thoughts off, appalled that he was still able to entertain such thoughts about the person who had just tried her best to obliterate his existence quite painfully only seconds ago.

It was like an artist had taken her features and deliberately changed them around, but he wasn't thinking those thoughts as the group of men advanced on her. He recognized the same guard from the gate who had greeted him, who threw him a questioning look.

He flashed him a weak smile to show that he was fine, and the man gave a nod before turning to face the vampire. His face was completely devoid of the good humour he had displayed when he had talked to Tsukune; he resembled a hardened killer now.

_Much like the girl_. Tsukune was shocked to see that she had the same air of a killer now, with a feline, animalistic grace in her posture and her slow movements as she slowly backed away from the guards.

"On your knees and hands behind your head!" the man at point yelled. "Do it now!"

He could see the same tenseness in her body, the same dilating in her eyes. She was obviously still having a bad reaction, but seemed able to deal with it much better in this form.

The guards seemed to pick up on this as well, and they advanced as one single unit. "Down, now!" their leader yelled, "I won't ask a third time!"

Moka backed away, looking positively feral now. She was no longer a cornered mouse, but a cornered beast – a lion, looking for a way out...

She moved so fast that Tsukune's eyes couldn't even follow. Taking the guards by surprise and making them yell out in shock, she turned and ran at the window. Realizing what she was about to do, Tsukune raised his hands to shield his face while the guards opened fire.

He didn't know if the bullets had found their mark, or if she had been killed. The next thing he knew, the sound of shattering glass was resounding through the room as she jumped clean through the window. Even he knew that new, monster-effective weapons had been put into circulation after the War, so she had obviously decided to run instead of fighting her way out.

He wondered at that, the Vampires were known to be the proudest of all Ayashi – even when the Ayashi had lost the war and contemplated surrender, the Vampires had fought down to the last monster until the entire race had been annihilated.

_Which makes her one of the last, if not the sole survivor._ Tsukune's eyes widened as the thought occurred to him.

"She's still moving!" the guards yelled, rushing out of the room while one of them aimed his rifle and tried to take her down from his higher vantage point.

"Dammit, she got away!" the man swore, swinging around to find the room bare except for Tsukune, who was huddling amongst the slivers of glass that littered the floor of the room.

"Are you ok?" he asked kindly, his feet making crunching noises as he walked his way over to the boy and hunched down to face him.

"I am," Idly, Tsukune realized that he was going into shock. Huddling and rubbing his arms which were starting to feel very cold, it finally hit him – he had nearly died.

"No you aren't," the man said, even though the rebuke carried no head. "You'll be coming with me to the sanatorium."

Tsukune nodded again, replaying the sensation of her hands around her neck, how it had felt as he had felt his windpipe start to give way against the insistent pressure of her hands.

"Breathe!" he heard the man say, but it felt like his voice was coming from far, far away. "_Breathe_, you're only harming yourself."

He felt a thump on his back and breathed in almost reflexively, the next thing he knew, he had turned away from the guard and vomited violently.

"Alright, you're alright," the man said, "keep breathing, that's it. Nice and easy does it."

Tsukune clamped down on his feelings hard and started on his basic breathing exercises for Tai Chi, trying to take his mind of the present.

The man must have noticed, because he gave him an encouraging smile. "That's right. Keep doing that. Now, I'm going to pass you your clothes. Do you think you can put them on?"

"Yes," Tsukune replied, his voice cracked. He felt a sting in his throat as he spoke, almost like he had the starting stages of a sore throat. "Yes," he repeated, suddenly grateful that he could speak at all.

"All right," the man said, obviously relieved. He was handed a shirt and his trousers along with his shoes, and guided to the bathroom. He changed numbly, continuing his breathing exercises as he tried to get over the horror he'd just experienced.

"I'm alive," he muttered to himself, his hands shaking as he tried to button his shirt. "I'm alive," he repeated sternly, and thankfully, the tremor in his fingers decreased enough for him to get dressed and come out of the bathroom.

The guard was conversing over the radio, and Tsukune waited for him to finish.

"Good, you're looking better already," the man said approvingly, "now, follow me. The Nurse has arrived, and is waiting for you."

Tsukune nodded and followed him out of the room. Immediately, he was aware of several pairs of eyes on him, almost burning him with their gaze. Whispers followed him down the corridor as he shoved past the crowd that had gathered, his hands shoved inside his pockets and his shoulders stiff.

"Aono Tsukune..."

"He looks like hell –"

"I heard a monster broke into his room –"

"I hear he killed a _vampire_ –"

He blanched at that last comment. He hadn't even come close to being on the vampire's level; he doubted he could even stare her down when she was in her silver haired form.

Thankfully, he found himself being guided into the Sanatorium only moments later, where the nurse was eager and ready to fuss over him and ply him with medicine.

After an hour of constant henpecking, though, Tsukune was starting to get tired of it all.

"I'm fine!" he protested for what felt like the umpteenth time. "I'm telling you, I'm perfectly alright now!"

"You just went through a big shock, young man," the aged woman replied sternly, even though her eyes were kind. "Don't delude yourself into thinking that you're ok. Besides, we're still waiting for your parents to arrive –"

That was news, Tsukune almost shivered as he imagined his father's response to being informed that his son had been attacked by an Ayashi.

Almost like clockwork, the doors to the Sanatorium were thrown open with a crash that shook the bottles of medicine next to his bed, and his father walked into a room, followed by his mother and a rapidly apologizing man.

His father looked livid, every inch the fearsome soldier that Tsukune envisioned him to be when he would hear the tale of his father's rise to fame. His expression softened, though, when he caught sight of his son, and suddenly Tsukune found himself swept up into the man's arms.

"My son!" his father was almost choking on his words, "Are you alright?" Letting go and holding him at arm's length, his father looked him over with a sharp gaze before meeting Tsukune's eyes.

"I'm fine, Tou-san," Tsukune said, even though he was touched by his father's reaction.

"Mrs. Aono, let me assure you that this is the first such incident in the history of The Academy, it is completely unprecedented," the man who had come in with his parents was still apologizing.

"Headmaster-san," his mother's sounded like pure ice given voice, making Tsukune flinch reflexively and feel sorry for the man, "perhaps it would be best if we pulled Tsukune out of the institution?"

"Madame," the man was obviously flustered, losing the Aono scion the very day school had begun wouldn't do The Academy's reputation any wonders, "I firmly dissuade you from that course of action. I insist, this is an isolated incident, and it will never happen again. If need be, I will put a twenty-four hour guard with Tsukune-san at all times –"

"No!" Tsukune quickly said, horrified at the very thought. His social life would crawl up and die even before it ever had the chance to flourish if _that_ ever happened. "No, that won't be necessary. I agree with Headmaster-sama, I don't think that this will happen again. Besides, I am sure that the guards will save me again, they responded to the threat extremely fast!"

"Ah, yes," the Headmaster looked delight to have been thrown that opening, "new, state of the art Demon Detectors –"

"They weren't fast enough to catch the monster, from what I hear," Koji interjected, shutting the Headmaster up quickly. "Maybe your mother is right, Tsukun-"

"Father, no." The firmness in his son's voice made Koji start in surprise, "I've just started at school, I can't let one event scare me so much," he felt his conviction rise as he continued, "this can happened even if I go anywhere else, Tou-san. Besides, you told me about it yourself today morning – I can't run away the moment I get afraid."

His father sighed, a wistful smile on his face. "I knew I would regret those words one day, but not so soon. Very well, I will let you stay –" Tsukune's face lit up, but Koji continued, raising a finger for emphasis, "But if I hear the smallest hint of an Ayashi on the campus, I will pull you out and home school you for the rest of your life."

Tsukune couldn't hide the utterly horrified look on his face at that thought, making his father smile slightly.

"I can see that idea doesn't appeal to you," he said, and Tsukune nodded in agreement, "well, maybe you'll think of it the next time you pick up a complete stranger in the middle of nowhere –"

Tsukune winced. Off course he wouldn't get off so easily.

_At least things can't get any worse..._he thought as he geared up for a terrible tongue-lashing.

Famous last words.

Deep beneath them, in the very foundations of the building, something primal, something old and terrible, had felt Moka's outburst of demonic energy.

Something stirred for the first time in years under the foundations of The Academy.

**XoX**

Tsukune awoke at the sound of the storm outside his window. It was raining cats and dogs outside; sheets of water were lashing against the window of his new room, making the panes shake and rattle.

He sat up in bed, listening to the sound of thunder outside. He was in one of the guest bedrooms on the ground floor, having been released from the nurse's care after a positively terrifying lecture from both his parents.

He still couldn't get over the manner in which his first day had taken such a nosedive. He had unknowingly harboured an Ayashi, been attacked by that same monster, almost lost his life and even gotten a severe dressing down from his parents.

He still couldn't decide which had been the worst of them all, even though the final one seemed to be edging towards a distinct victory. Even demons had nothing on angry parents, he was beginning to understand.

Thankfully – or not so thankfully, depending on his perspective – he had been excused from orientation, saving him from further whispers and pointed looks. The ones he had garnered on his way back to his room from the sanatorium were bad enough in his opinion.

The Headmaster had even given him two days of leave when he wouldn't be marked down for his absence as compensation. Tsukune had no intention of taking him up on his offer; he planned to go to class on the very first day since the Headmaster had told him his homeroom number.

He just wished he could move back to his room soon. The headmaster had told him that repairs were already underway, and he could return within a couple of days. Of course, the man had offered that he could avoid returning to the room if he wanted, but Tsukune had shot him down because he didn't want any more preferential treatment than what he already received from others.

His eyes were drifting over the room, unseeing, when he suddenly jumped back with a yelp. Somebody was outside the window, forcing it open.

His eyes closed around the knife next to his pillow, but almost slipped out of his hand in shock at the following events –

The windows opened with a bang, inviting the rain into his room. The figure pulled itself inside with one great heave before collapsing completely on the floor.

Sopping pink hair, clothes clinging to her body, her entire frame heaving – it was undoubtedly Moka who had managed to gain access to his room again.

"You!" he yelled again, jumping away rapidly and making his way to the door. He was going to get the guards and get them to take this maniac out..."How did you track me down?!"

"Please." It was one word, but it was uttered in a voice so lost and broken that he faltered midstep. "Please," she repeated again, "don't call the guards. I followed your scent here..."

It was obvious that even speaking was taking its toll on her. "And why shouldn't I call them?" he asked harshly, keeping a safe distance from her. "You tried to kill me!"

She pulled herself forward again like one giant snail; it was pitiful to watch. Nevertheless, he kept his eyes on her as she forced herself to sit in _Seiza –_or a posture somewhat resembling the subservient position – before she bowed her head, almost falling over with the effort.

Tsukune could do nothing but remain rooted to the spot as she spoke. "Gomen," her voice cracked, "I can't control it –" She coughed, and Tsukune was horrified to see a few flecks of blood land on the carpet.

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ Tsukune thought, as he quietly reached for the towel draped over the chair. It was still somewhat wet from his third bath of the day, but it was a hell lot better than her current state.

_I'm doing it because I'm human,_ he told himself, _because I'm better than a pathetic, animalistic Ayashi_. Not trusting himself to get any closer, he threw it to her.

She reached up with a strange sound that may have been a warbly 'Arigatou'. As she brought both her hands up to seize the towel, Tsukune gasped.

She had been grabbing her leg all along, and Tsukune understood why now. "You're hurt!" he exclaimed, looking at the congealed blood on her shin with mild revulsion. She must have been hit by a bullet when she tried to escape.

"Ha – hai," she said, really falling over this time when she gave a tired, small nod. Cursing himself for being so soft, Tsukune moved to hold her in a comfortable position.

"You need to go to the hospital," he said, panicking as he got a closer look at the wound. Even if she was a monster, Tsukune couldn't stand the sight of the seemingly helpless girl be so injured.

Even through her pain, she managed to give a watery chuckle. "They'll kill me," she whispered simply.

Her eyes were closing, and Tsukune gave her a sharp jerk to wake her up. He knew instinctively that it would be very bad for her to fall asleep, so he tried to keep her talking –

"No, no, you'll be fine," Tsukune didn't know why he was doing this, _why_ he was insane enough to help the person who had tried to kill him –

_No,_ he mentally argued with himself. _This isn't the same person. She's – she's schizophrenic. This Moka is harmless. She won't hurt me._

_But there's a very real chance that the other Moka will emerge and take another shot at ending my life._

He couldn't dwell any longer on the matter as she gave a long, rolling cough, her entire body seizing up and contorting in a way Tsukune realized wasn't very healthy. A small trickle of blood escaped her mouth and dribbled down her chin, scaring him even more.

He brought the towel around her shuddering shoulders, trying to give her enough warmth.

"Wh – why are you doing this?" she asked. The rest of the question went unsaid. _Even though I hurt you so much?_

"Because I'm human," Tsukune replied sharply, giving her the same reasoning he had used on himself. He gained no pleasure from seeing her flinch at his words, but he was surprised when she gave a small, weak smile.

"How funny," she said, her eyes fading and her breathing growing shallower with every second. "I saw a human kill nearly thirty demons, and then even more arrived and killed ne – nearly a hundred before my eyes. I hid as they – as they took my sister by force, before killing her too..."

Tsukune felt bile rise in his throat as he heard the horrific story, immediately understanding that she was talking about the Aono Incident as it was now known across the world.

_No. _His mind protested to the images he was building in his brain, _Father was unconscious by the time backup arrived. He wouldn't do that!_

He opened his mouth, trying to say anything to distract him from that line of thought. "You're older than the students here?" he asked, and then almost smacked himself for his foolishness. _Of all the things to ask?_

"I'm a vampire," she replied, almost regretfully, "I age slower than humans..." In all the panic, he missed the way he relaxed slightly at her answer.

"I'm a vampire," she continued, her voice gaining a bit of conviction, however small it was. "But I'm glad I'm not human..."

Another time, Tsukune would have felt insulted, but after hearing her side of the story he couldn't help but feel that she had a point – even though it was a very twisted point.

"Not all humans are same," he whispered, suddenly intent on proving this to her. In a strange way, he felt a debt to her. Even now, nearly two decades after the attack, she was traumatized and haunted by the memories of the night the War had ended. Perhaps it was his foolish male pride speaking, but this girl was a victim of circumstances perpetuated by his father, his family.

_No, circumstances perpetuated by the Witches._ He pushed that thought away, remembering her reaction to him, to him in that hostile stance.

He would hand her over to the guards once she got a little better, he reasoned with himself. He wouldn't let anybody; even Monsters die unless he could help it.

"How can I make this better?" he asked, making her eyes widen. "Don't think I'll let you go, I'm still handing you over to the guards after I do whatever I need to – "

She retained that stunned look on her face for a second longer before and almost beatific smile crossed her face.

"Kiss me," she whispered, making Tsukune stiffen in shock. For a second, her eyes glazed over completely and his heart stopped, before she blinked softly and focused on her brown eyes.

Unable to move under the weight of that burning green gaze, he reached down and awkwardly placed his lips against her.

It was a chaste kiss, yet she gave a small sigh against his mouth as their lips moved together with an unexpected rhythm. They continued for this manner before he felt her relax and go limp in his arms – idly, he realized that tears were making their way down his face.

And then he suddenly felt two fangs extend from her mouth and pierce his lips. Her body remained limp, and he mirrored it, remaining still as he felt her instinct take over.

He ignored the pain and immediate soreness as she drank his blood; his only sensation in the world was the feeling of two tiny pinpricks against his lips.

He suddenly felt a shudder pass through her, and his heart gave an inexplicable, synchronized leap of relief.

He pulled away slowly, seeing the colour return to her face and her eyes regain the light within them.

And then he backed away in horror as an insidious red colour began to bleed into the corner of her irises.

He was idly aware of burning warmth against his stomach, but he was transfixed by the pair of demonic eyes looking up into his own.

"Aono Tsukune," her voice was almost honeyed, caressing his name on her tongue.

He remained petrified, unable to move. He was going to die -

Almost like she had read his mind, her lips curved into a small smirk, even as her hair transformed to silver.

"Don't worry," she assured him, "I won't kill you."

He breathed a sigh of relief, but stiffened up again at her next words.

"Maybe."

**XoX**

**Author's Note: I can't help it. That final scene wrote itself. I'd planned another way to allow Moka to drink his blood, but this seemed more...apt? Effective? Bollywood-worthy?**

**And also, there you go. A traumatised, screwed up Moka, and a Tsukune who's still unsure what he wants to do about her. **

**Review please! The last chapter received great feedback, and I hope this can live up to expectations. If not, help me to get better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Table Turned**

"Aono Tsukune," Moka seemed to caress the name with her tongue as she broke the sudden silence that had descended. "You are a...strange person."

"What do you want?" Tsukune asked through gritted teeth. He could feel the weight of the knife in his pockets, but he doubted he would be fast enough to even reach it before she finished her off.

She didn't reply, only staring at him through imperious, half-lidded eyes.

"Aono-san?" A sudden voice from outside the door jerked them out of their staring contest. Moka moved like she wasn't even injured – one second, she was sitting on her knees and staring at him, the next, she was pressed up against him and whispering in his ear.

"Tell them about me and die," she hissed, sending a thrill of fear down his spine. "I don't care if they murder me, but you _will_ die if you give them the slightest hint that I'm in here."

"How do I know that you won't kill me anyway?" he asked, meeting her crimson eyes and trying to quell the irrational terror that seized him when they met his own brown eyes.

She smirked, drawing closer to him. Her breath washed over his face as she spoke. It was almost...coppery.

_Like fresh blood,_ his mind supplied.

"You don't," she said, almost crucifying him to the spot with her gaze.

"Aono-san?" the voice was definitely louder this time, and Moka seized the front of his nightshirt bodily and threw him at the door.

He only just managed to land on his feet, and hastily patted himself down for a second before he opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked, surprised to see the guard standing at his door. "Can I help you, Guard-san?"

The man outside the door looked at him for a long moment, as if gauging him with his eyes.

Tsukune hoped that the man couldn't see the fear he was trying to curb, or hear the frantic beating of his heart against his ribcage. He almost cried in relief when the man asked, "Are you feeling all right, Aono-san?"

_Kuso._ "Y-yes," Tsukune replied, cursing himself further as he stuttered. Sudden inspiration struck him, and he seized it gratefully, "Just a small nightmare..."

The man's face relaxed and he gave him a concerned look. "Are you –"

"I'm fine, fine!" Tsukune assured him at once, even though he was going to be anything but. "Just a bad dream, that's all."

"All right then," the man replied, even though he still looked mildly suspicious. "If you need anything?"

Tsukune shifted a bit guiltily as another though struck him, and he leaned forward a bit conspiratorially. Almost unconsciously, the guard mirrored his actions.

"Do you think you could get me a bit of alcohol?" Tsukune whispered, feeling his face heat up as he made the request.

"Ao – Aono-san?" the man asked, taken aback by his words.

"Nothing heavy," Tsukune quickly said with a guilty laugh, "just enough to take my mind off things."

The guard still appeared to be shocked, unsure of what to do. Cursing the vampire still in his room, Tsukune decided to play his most powerful – and most hated – card.

"I'm sure my father won't mind," he said, still keeping his voice down. He felt a tiny spark of success as the man's eyes widened; as the guard was reminded of just whose son he was. "In fact, I'll be sure to put in a good word for you when I'm home next...tell him about how you helped me through tough times...?"

He ended on a questioning note, and the man seized on his intentions at once."Takeshi-san," he hurriedly replied, "Watanabe Takeshi."

"Takeshi-san," Tsukune repeated, faking a sheepish grin. "So...?"

He let the request linger in the air. The man was obviously a professional, arguing with himself over the matter.

Tsukune's ploy won out in the end, much to his surprise and relief. "I suppose I wouldn't miss a bit of my sake," the man muttered, "besides, it's not like I haven't drunk a bit in my youth too..."

Tsukune said nothing, flushed with his own sense of success, willing to play out his act just a bit longer –

"All right," said the man with a sigh. His expression turned stern suddenly, "but only just this once, ok? This remains between you and me!"

"Of course!" Tsukune said, adding a bow for good measure. "Arigatou, Takeshi-senpai!"

"Now, now," said the man, obviously flattered. Tsukune couldn't blame him either, he was probably one of the lower grunts set on security patrol and unused to such praise – he knew the type from his own mansion. "There's no need for that. Stay awake for a bit, and I'll be back with your drink."

Tsukune sighed as the man gave a short nod and walked away, slamming the door shut behind him and leaning heavily against the door.

"Why did you ask for alcohol?" those terrible red eyes found him again, pinning him to his spot against the door.

"I-it's just something I read in a biography about my father," he said. His thoughts flashed to the book in question – his favourite, even though his father frowned upon it – which was still packed with the rest of his stuff. "The soldiers sometimes used alcohols to dress their wounds when no other medical aid was available."

As one, both of their eyes drifted to the wound on her leg. Moka was visibly stunned for a moment, but she quickly masked it; so fast that Tsukune found himself wondering if he had really seen the expression on her face.

"Why do you want to heal my wound?" she asked, her tone perfectly flat; betraying no emotion.

_She's completely unfettered, it's like she isn't hurt at all. _"I don't like seeing people hurt," he replied, trying to disguise the own shaking of his voice.

A long silence stretched between them, and Moka tilted her head and looked at him with curiosity and a hint of something else in her eyes.

"Aono Tsukune," she replied, but this time, it was almost like she was unsure about speaking his name. "You are a very strange person indeed..."

Something struck Tsukune at that moment, and before he could stop himself, he had asked, "How do you know my name?"

_That's true, I never gave it to her. _He looked back on the day, only confirming his thoughts.

"You didn't," she agreed, "but your name is famous even amongst the Ayashi, Aono Tsukune."

He shuddered, wishing that she would stop speaking his whole name in that strange manner.

"Besides," she said, her eyes suddenly blazing. They were burning, feral, like that of a wild animal. "You look just like your father. The man whose face I'll never forget..."

In a flash, she was again next to him, her hands curled around his throat. Unlike last time, she didn't increase the pressure though, instead choosing to whisper her next words.

"_The man who I will kill,"_ she hissed –

"No!" Tsukune gasped, his eyes widening. "No!"

He reached into his pocket, all rational thought fading from his mind. Grasping the knife, he flicked it open and without warning, he drew it and stabbed it into his stomach.

Tsukune felt triumph as the knife lodged itself into the soft flesh of her stomach, until it was buried up to its hilt inside it. He was gifted with immense satisfaction as her eyes widened in shock, her mouth fell open to form a perfect circle –

Before she laughed cruelly and narrowed her eyes. Never letting him go, she seized the knife and pulled it out of her stomach. Blood pooled in her shirt and stained the clean material, but before his wide eyes, it seemed to recede back within her. The tear in her shirt fluttered a bit, and he was shocked to see smooth, unblemished skin where the wound was supposed to be.

She brought the knife up to eye level, her eyes never leaving his. Making sure that he could see what she was doing, her pink tongue of her mouth and ran along the edge of the knife, before it arrived at the edge and she topped it off with a tiny flick.

The small act disturbed Tsukune; he was besieged by a veritable hailstorm of emotions, and not all of them were negative, much to his shock. Her actions had incited a strange sort of pleasure within him, disgusting as they were.

She smirked lazily, almost like she knew about the conflicting emotions raging through him. "My turn," she whispered, and for a second, he was treated by the view of her mouth lined with her own blood, before he felt two needle-like pricks on his neck.

He shuddered and flailed, but both her hands were now restraining his arms. Unlike the kiss from before, this was rough and powerful, as she ground against him and furiously sucked the blood from his neck.

He bit back the moan that was threatening to escape his mouth despite the situation he was in. Cursing his body for betraying him like this, he tried in vain to force his wrists out of her iron-like grip.

After what felt like an eternity, she let go, leaning back to look into his eyes again. The ruby orbs flitted downwards for a second, before a corner of her mouth lifted.

"You enjoyed that," it wasn't a question, but a sure statement. Unknown to him, she was now playing him with the same dexterity that he had displayed minutes ago, willing her luck to come through and make her ploy successful.

"No!" he gasped, willing himself to hide his reaction to her forceful actions.

"Liar," she crooned, invading his personal space again as she brought her lips tantalizingly close to his. He could feel warm currents of air play along his lips, sending strange sensations through them, "that is the power of a Vampire, Aono Tsukune. I could suck you dry and you would die with a happy smile on his face."

Tsukune didn't know whether to laugh in madness or cry in fear when his mind only seized on her double entendre instead of her threat.

"But you are powerless now," she continued, a self-satisfied tinge to her smile. "I injected a bit of my own blood into your system now, Aono Tsukune. You are now under my will, and I will kill you instantly if you even speak of my existence."

"You're lying!" Tsukune refused to believe her words, he _couldn't _believe her words. The gravity of the situation struck him completely at that moment –

_She wants to kill Tou-san! I must stop her!_

His breath hitched in his throat when he suddenly felt a strange burning in his hand. The next thing he knew, a tendril of black was burning its way down the back of his wrist –

Moka smirked. The timing was perfect - he'd fallen for her bluff. It was a sheer stroke of luck that her blood chose to act out at that precise moment, and she wasn't about to be ungrateful.

Tsukune gasped, backpedalling but finding nothing but wood behind his back. "Stop it!" he yelled, "What are you doing?"

Much to his surprise, it vanished, leaving nothing but the phantom sensations of pain behind. "A warning," she said, that damnable smirk still on her face, "to drive all notions of rebellion from your mind. You are nothing but a pathetic human, Aono Tsukune, and I will not hesitate to kill you –"

A sharp rap against the door brought a halt to their conversation. "Aono-san?"

The very next instant, Moka was suddenly backing away from him. Her eyes flitted down to his hand as if in warning, before she hissed, "Open the door!"

Taking a deep breath, he whirled around and opened it a crack like before, so that the man couldn't see inside the room.

Takeshi was standing there with a bottle of Sake in his hand and a sheepish look. "Take it," he said, hastily thrusting it into his hand, "before the rest of my patrol finds out. Remember, this remains between us!"

"Of course," Tsukune reiterated, though he was currently contemplating downing the drink in one go instead of using it for the vampire's wounds. His life was certainly screwed up enough to do so...

"Don't drink too much," the man said sternly, "and keep it hidden in your suitcase. There's only half a bottle anyway –"

"Arigatou," Tsukune gave another bow, "please allow me to pay you back the next time we meet."

"There's no need –"

"I insist," Tsukune talked over him, though the man didn't look too annoyed. Indeed, Takeshi had a small smile on his face like he was impressed by Tsukune's manners.

_If only he knew I was harbouring an S-class Ayashi in my room against my will._

"All right then," the man said gruffly. "Just be careful with it."

Tsukune gave another nod, Takeshi replying with one of his own. Before Tsukune could speak any further, the man spun sharply on his heels and walked away, obviously eager to return to his patrol before he was discovered.

Tsukune slammed the door shut for what he hoped was the last time in the night, before he turned around to face the room.

The empty room, he noted in shock, before some movement drew his eyes to the side of the room.

Moka was sliding out from under his bed, before she finally settled down on the mattress.

"Well?" the vampire asked imperiously, "Attend to me." She gave the command like she was a queen and he was nothing more than a servant to cater to her whims.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Tsukune asked through clenched teeth.

Moka laughed – a strangely melodic and alluring sound. "Where would be the fun in that, Aono Tsukune? Right now, you are under my command and have no way to escape. You will be useful to me in killing –"

"You won't kill Tou-san!" Tsukune burst out before she could complete her words.

Her eyes narrowed, and he leaned back ever so slightly. "You're very lucky there are Youkai Detectors in the room," she said, "or else I would have brought you to your knees with my Youki alone. I do not like to be interrupted when I speak! Listen to me, and listen well – I will kill your father, and nothing will stop me!"

Despite his fears, Tsukune bent his knees and shifted to a ready stance for attacking. He could take attacks against himself, but he would tolerate any threats against his Tou-san, whoever they came from.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, ignoring the mad pumping of his heart as she tensed ever so slightly. "And how do you plan to do that when even my _pathetic_ aggression can scare you into submission?"

He knew he had made a wrong move immediately when her eyes were almost set ablaze with fury. "You think one mortal can scare me so easily?! That was fluke, what you saw earlier!" her voice was still low, but it send currents of terror running down Tsukune's spine.

"Know. Your. Place!" the next thing he knew, she was coming at him with his fist cocked.

And then there was a crushing pain in his head, and then darkness.

Moka took a few step backwards, breathing heavily. She hadn't anticipated this; the situation was getting out of hand.

_Your pride drove you to lose your temper, _a small voice in her head commented. Moka tossed her magnificent mane of silver hair and ignored the voice.

Her pride was what made her a Vampire, a superior creature. Without it, she was nothing.

**XoX**

Tsukune awoke slowly, the back of his head pounding away a steady rhythm on his brain. Grimacing, he snaked his arm back to cradle his head, while he looked around him. He was on the floor with nothing but a blanket on him.

He sat up, wincing as his entire body screamed in protest. His joints were stiff, and his back felt straighter than an ironing board. Joints popped and kinks were released as he stretched, and he could barely hold back a satisfied moan.

Instantly, Tsukune was on alert as the events of the night came rushing back to him. His eyes darted to the bed where he could make out somebody under the covers.

_Moka!_

His mind was instantly filled with different scenarios – he could make out the splash of pink hair against the stark white of the bed. The vampire had changed back to her original form sometime when she was asleep, then.

_But then why didn't the detectors pick it up? Why didn't they do so when she changed into scary Moka, for that matter?_

His eyes sought out the tiny device on the ceiling, the blinking green light in one corner indicating that it was in perfect ccondition.

The answer came to him after a few moments. He remembered the oppressive aura of darkness the first time she had changed into the silver-haired form – that hadn't repeated itself the following times. Does that mean she could now switch between her two forms at will?

_I can't control it..._Moka's words came back to him, and they did nothing to comfort him. The silver haired girl wanted to kill his father, while the pink haired one –

The idea came to him slowly, insidiously, crawling into his mind and lodging itself firmly in it. The pink haired Moka was weak, afraid of hostility to the point that she would freeze up the moment he displayed any.

_I can kill her,_ Tsukune realized with a jolt. _I can kill her, and the silver haired Moka won't be able to hurt my father then._

He glanced around the room, before quietly crawling over to his desk. He reached out under it and pulled out his knife, his eyes set firmly on the implement as he flicked open the knife.

_I won't miss this time,_ he told himself sternly. He would have to be quick and efficient, stab repeatedly, and be ruthless to end her life.

He told himself that his hand wasn't trembling as he crawled at Moka, the cold metal of the knife burning itself onto his palm.

She was still asleep as he approached, completely dead to the world. She was still dressed in her school uniform, even though they were now dirty and bloodied. Her nose was making tiny whistling sounds like a teapot, even though it would scrunch up cutely every now and t-

_No!_ His mind screamed. He couldn't get distracted by her beauty anymore; especially now that he knew how dangerous she was and what her ambitions were.

Tsukune raised the knife and held it above her prostrate form, letting his hand hang in the air for a second. The teenager gathered every ounce of anger and hatred he could dredge up against the girl, and tightened his grip on the knife.

His hand trembled, his stomach churned. _I can't do this - I can't do this, I'm not a murderer._

Unbidden, the image of his father passed through his mind. He gulped down the bile threatening to rise up his throat and steadied himself.

_I love my father. She wants to kill him. It should be simple._ Yet it wasn't, Tsukune realized, as he stood there silently and wrestled with his thoughts. He had never been a non-violent person, but this girl was threatening to kill the one person whom he loved more than anything in this world...

Children will do amazing things for the ones they love.

Tsukune's eyes narrowed, and he clenched them shut before opening them again, determination blazing in them. Hatred rose in him like a fury as he remembered how the silver-haired vampire had spoken of killing his Tou-san, and he clutched his knife until his knuckles were white -

Only for it to fall impotently onto the side of the bed as Tsukune rocked back with a painful groan.

Moka sprang awake, her eyes darting around the room before the focused on Tsukune, clutching his hands and gasping in agony as the burning sensation overtook his mind again. Several lines of black were now making their way up his arm like an intricate tattoo.

Her green eyes widened, and she got out of bed and hurried to his side. If anything, her proximity seemed to set him off more –

"Stop it!" she said, trying to keep her voice low. "It'll only get worse if you're angry! Let it burn out on its own!"

Her words went unheard, Tsukune had already lost his mind temporarily to her blood.

"You...bitch..." Tsukune's voice was deeper, hoarser; it made her gut clench with fear.

She hesitated for a second, the memories of that traumatic night fighting to make their way to the forefront of her mind again. She could feel her inner self clamouring to be let out, wishing to be the one who could see the human's pain first-hand.

Moka squeezed her eyes shut, trying to drown out the world around her. She took deep breaths, before she managed to reach a conclusion.

Tsukune had saved her despite who she was, despite the fact that Ura had tried her best to harm him; it was only fair that she, Omote, return the favour.

She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to ignore the terror which threatened to overtake her. She clasped it a little more tightly as he thrashed about, before she dredged up the courage to speak.

"Pleas- please don't get angry," she whispered, hoping that her voice was somewhat soothing, "it'll only put you in worse pain. Don't give in, plea-"

His mind was no longer his own, she could see. The kind boy had been replaced by a bloodthirsty, raging beast; even then, Tsukune was trying to fight it off. Heartened by his will, she murmured softly to him, hoping she could calm him down enough to bring him out of his frenzied state.

It was not to be.

Her words were cut off as she felt his fist collide with the side of her face, sending her flying. The next moment, Tsukune was on her, fighting to kick and punch every inch of her that he could reach. She felt her lips split open and heal themselves the very next instant when they were caught by his knuckles, she doubled over in pain as his knee collided heavily with her stomach.

Up on the ceiling, the detector suddenly began to blink red – only this time, it wasn't Moka who was causing it.

"Die!" Tsukune snarled, his voice now a thrumming baritone. His arms were not completely dark, and the matrix of black was now overtaking his face, reaching towards his eyes.

Moka stumbled back, and for a second, Tsukune was distracted by the sharp clinking sound she made. His eyes fell on her ankle –

It had been hidden by her socks before, but it was now in clear view. A black band was set firmly against her ankle, and hanging from it was a cross – a rosary. And at the very centre was a glaring crimson eye, the very same that he had seen on the silver haired Moka.

It was Tsukune's turn to backpedal in horror as the terrible eye shifted and zeroed in on him, almost reminding him of the fact that he would die if he stepped out of line.

Moka almost cried in relief as the darkness on his body began to recede, but it was already too late.

She felt footsteps thundering down the corridor, and she had barely just made it back under the bed when the door to the room burst open. The guards burst in and noticed Tsukune at once, aiming their guns at him in one smooth, synchronous movement.

She watched in horror as Tsukune writhed on the floor in pain as her blood began to lose its effects, and the guards drew in a horrified breath when they realized just who the Ayashi was.

"Wha – wh – how did this happen?" one of them whispered.

For a second, they hesitated. Then the man at point squared his shoulder and took a short breath.

Moka's heart seemed to squeeze in pain as the man took out a needle of some sort and jammed it into Tsukune's neck. The boy went limp immediately, looking far too limp for Moka's liking.

Their leader cursed, swinging his gun angrily through the air. "Dammit!" he snarled, "it's all that Vampire's doing! Takeshi, take the boy to the hospital at once. The rest of you, split up into pairs and sweep the grounds for the bitch, she's still around. Sakumo, you're with me!"

It was a testimony to their training that they followed orders without hesitation, even though Takeshi seemed rather pale. He complied with his orders, nonetheless, as Tsukune was dragged out of the room.

Takeshi seemed to be repulsed by the boy now; his face was set in disgust even as he lifted the boy into his arms –

Moka shifted and then stilled immediately when the man stopped moving. She held her breath in terror as the man's feet walked around the room, before they stopped at the bed.

She could feel the burn of tears against her eyes, but she never even took a breath for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, after ages, the man walked away towards the window, making one complete sweep of the room before he walked out, the door slamming shut behind him.

It was then that Moka finally crawled out and let the tears flow. Tsukune could become a Ghoul, subject to Ura's whims and a prisoner of his own mind should he ever let his anger overtake him. They would kill him now, she thought in despair, since he had been poisoned by an Ayashi.

_His status will protect him_, Ura's voice rang through her mind, and her eyes flitted to the seal on her right ankle. What Tsukune hadn't seen was the hairline crack that ran along the back of the rosary, allowing Ura to escape sometimes against Omote's wishes.

_This is all your fault! _Omote shouted mentally, feeling an unfamiliar anger well up inside her. _He helped us, and this is how you repaid him?_

_There was no other choice. _Ura was as harsh and blunt as ever. _It was either him or us. Besides, I only injected him once, he should already be burning out by now. It's only if I repeat it that things will get...interesting._

Moka had no reply to that; she simply sank to her knees and sobbed freely at her own self's madness and cruelty, at the unfairness of the world that it was always the kind people who ended up hurt.

_How do you like that, you bitch?!_

_Hold her down, she's a feisty one! I'm gonna enjoy breaking this one, boys!_

_Come on, open your eyes and look at me, darling!_

_Yes, _thought Moka, her chest heaving as she remembered how Kahlua had been overpowered and broken, _it's always the innocent who suffer in War._

_A war we came here to start,_ Ura reminded her, still completely emotionless,_ it's best you don't forget._

_Mother, I need you,_ Omote thought, trying not to think about her original mission. _I need you now more than ever._

_Soon..._Ura whispered darkly, finally letting some anticipation trickle into her voice. _Soon..._

**Author's note: That's all for now. School starts in a couple of days, so I'm sad to announce that I won't be updating very frequently –but I do want to finish this story. With the feedback it's getting, I can acknowledge that it has potential. Also, I don't plan on making this very long or epic-length, so it should all work out in the end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or any related franchises. **

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

_He was on fire, so why wasn't he dead?_

Tsukune thrashed around in the restraints of his bed, floating in and out of consciousness as Moka's blood took the last of its effect on him.

_He could feel it, burning through his veins with an all-consuming rage, burning his nerves, charring his blood vessels. His skin burst into tiny flames every time the sparks touched his hand, turning it rough and rotten._

"Hold him down!" he heard faintly, "he's going into arrest!"

_Was that the pain in his arm? Squeezing, insistent, it was only wreaking havoc on his lungs along with the terrible fire._

"Will he survive?" he heard a fearful voice ask, one that he faintly recognized.

"We can't make any promises," a gruff voice replied, sounding so far away from him..."The poison's burning itself out in his veins, strangely, but it's taking its toll on him."

"We have to save him," came the anxious reply, "His father –"

_His father._ Those two words penetrated the fog around his mind and took hold in his brain. _His father._ Moka was going to kill his father, the one person he loved and respected more than anyone else in the world.

Tsukune may not have been the bravest of boys to begin with, but he would be damned if he would let some vampire girl harm his most beloved person.

His will strengthened, he retreated into himself, intent on survival. The fire still ran through his veins like so much boiling lava, but he bore it all. There in the corner of his mind, he cowered and quailed, holding on somehow through the pain.

And just when he thought that he couldn't possibly hold on any longer, when he thought that he would have no choice but to give in to the insanity and blankness clutching at the corners of his psyche, it ended.

For one horrible second, the pain in his body reached a crescendo, until he was sure his very soul was burning in the fires of hell. And in the next, glorious second, it was gone. He was left limp and weak on his bed, shaking slightly from the exertion as the fog around his mind receded somewhat.

The Headmaster breathed a sigh of relief as Tsukune started taking deep, rattling breaths of air, his thin chest rising up and down like a pump.

"By the gods, he's all right!" the old man exclaimed, only annoying the doctors around him further.

"Good," said the owner of the gruff voice that Tsukune had heard before, "I need you to leave now."

"L-leave?" asked the Headmaster, taken aback. "That's my student on the bed there –"

"Would you rather I recall Aono Koji and let you explain to him why his son was nearly turned into a ghoul the very night after he'd had a skirmish with a vampire?" the man replied. "Is that what you want, Headmaster? You've read the same books I have, and you know that there was a very thin chance of him surviving –"

"No, no!" The Headmaster gasped, physically recoiling at that thought. For the matter to come out...he shivered at the consequences. It would spell the end of the Academy, and even worse things for him and his life.

"Very well," he said, before turning to the doctors, "come along, then. I'll make sure that you're well reimbursed for your efforts and your...silence."

The man watched with a grin as the doctors followed the sullen Headmaster out of the room, before turning to Tsukune.

"Now, what do we do with you?" he crooned, an almost sadistic grin on his face. Reaching out for the glass of water on the bedside table, he smoothly took off the cover and upturned it on Tsukune's face. His movements were strict and economical; Tsukune, if he were lucid, would recognize hints of his own father's mannerisms in his.

He pulled up a chair and seated himself to the side of the bed as Tsukune spluttered and shot back to reality, before slumping back as exhaustion overtook him.

"Oh no, boy, don't you fall asleep on me now," the man said, opening the restraints on the teenager's arms and legs. For good measure, he opened the curtains of the windows at the head of the bed, letting fresh daylight flood in. "You and I need to have a talk."

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked weakly, his throat feeling like parched sandpaper. He squinted as the sunlight struck his eyes and overwhelmed his retinas for a second.

"You, Tsukune, have been extremely stupid," a voice said by way of explanation. He opened his eyes and looked around him, having to wait a few seconds before the world came completely into focus.

He saw a man with grey hair and three identical scars on his left cheek. "Who are you?" he asked weakly, recognizing in one recess of his mind that he was back in the Sanatorium again.

"Ah, where are my manners?" the man asked in a seemingly amused manner. "I'm Suzuki Arashi, Head of Security, and I need to have a little chat with you."

**XoX**

Moka whimpered as the beams of sunlight struck her face, jolting her awake. She sat up slowly, her back popping as she yawned, wrinkling her nose in a cute manner.

She looked around and frowned, she'd fallen asleep on the floor last night. And then the rest of the memories of the night before came back to her, and her face fell.

She was just as human as all the creatures she'd always feared – she'd damned the only person who'd been genuinely kind to her in such a long time.

"I'm a horrible monster," she whimpered, feeling her eyes wetten again.

"**Oh, shut up,"** Ura's exasperated voice interrupted her thoughts. **"He won't really turn into a ghoul. I used too little of my own blood."**Strangely, her voice wasn't as regretful as it should have been.

"You mean -?" Moka asked, perking up.

"**Yes, there's a high chance he'll survive,"** Ura confirmed. **"That is, if he survives first."**

The temporary relief on Moka's face turned back into a grimace at her words. "Then I betrayed him," Omote whispered, her beautiful green eyes shadowed.

"**Shut up, foolish girl!"**Ura scolded, sounding almost like the stern elder sister Omote often imagined her to be. **"You didn't have any allegiance to him to betray him in the first place. You're a vampire, and it is your place to take what you want!"**

Moka was quiet at that for a moment, before she perked up again. "If it's my place to take what I want, then I can also decide to save him!"

"**Save him?"** snorted Ura. **"I think he's beyond saving now."**

"But you said he wouldn't –"

"**No, no, he won't turn into a ghoul,"**Ura said exasperatedly. **"But that doesn't mean they won't experiment on him now, poking and prodding him with needles to find out more secrets about us Ayashi."**

It may have be noted here that much of both Mokas' joint, pessimistic view towards humans may have been influenced by the manga they read as children, many of which had the typical stereotype of the mad scientist.

"**And they'll cut him open, and inspect his organs while he's still alive." **Ura was beginning to get warmed up, having hit on a topic she enjoyed. **"Maybe they'll even tie him up in chains –"**

"Yes!" Omote agreed eagerly to that almost before she could stop herself and wonder why. "Tie him up on the hospital bed and use a whip to –" The pink-haired vampire giggled, a red tinge to her cheeks.

"**Yes!" **Ura agreed, **"they'll use a whip to – wait, what?"**

Omote blushed deeply this time, and a moment of silence fell between the two sides of Moka.

"**And they say I'm the screwed up, freaky one..."**Ura complained, making Omote squeak in protest.

**XoX**

"You've been inconceivably stupid," Arashi told Tsukune again as the young boy finished retelling his version of events. Tsukune had no choice; he could tell when he was in over his head and when to turn to older, more experienced people for head.

"Well, the good news is that you won't suffer any permanent effects from her blood," he said, making Tsukune sigh in relief.

"But she told me that she could control me with her blood," Tsukune said.

"Lies," Arashi said, "the Ayashi have been studied extensively after the war. With the amount of venom she injected into you, you would never have turned into a ghoul anyway – only experience temporary effects. All she did was play you like a cheap instrument, and rely on large amounts of good luck."

"But another forced ingestion may just turn you into a ghoul, which would be most...unfortunate." Arashi ended. Something about a way he said the final word sent a shiver down Tsukune's back. "But that's a risk you'll have to take –"

"All right," Tsukune agreed, before his brain caught up with him. "What?!" he protested, feeling his stomach drop out in sudden fear. "What do you mean?"

"Tsukune-san," Arashi asked him with a smirk, "do you have any idea who it was who attacked you?"

"Akashiya Moka," Tsukune answered immediately. It was a name he wouldn't ever forget.

"Yes," Arashi agreed, the same smirk on his face. It was beginning to irritate Tsukune now. "But according to my files, her legal name is Akashiya-Shuzen Moka."

There was a moment of deep silence, before Tsukune's history lesson set in. "Shuzen Issa!" The man was notorious, he had been the leader of all the Vampires in the world; it had taken the united effort of 37 elite soldiers from across the world to take him down. 37 soldiers had died in the attempt.

"That's right," Arashi said, "but that's not all. Moka is also the daughter of Akasha Bloodriver," unconcerned by the sudden blank look on Tsukune's face, he continued. "I don't expect you to know this, because this is more Ayashi lore than ours. I'm sure you've heard of Alucard -?"

Tsukune shivered as the room suddenly seemed to darken and the temperature around them seemed to drop. Even he knew who the supposed greatest of monsters was. Towards the end of the war, when the monsters had gained a semblance of unity within themselves – too little too late – it had been Alucard's standard they'd borne on their flags. Even without the presence of the Ayashi himself, thousands of humans had killed in his name.

"Alucard isn't dead," Arashi said simply, making Tsukune yelp in shock and fear.

"W – what do you mean?" he asked, his voice disgustingly small.

"Alucard, when he surfaced, was defeated by the joint efforts of three other monsters, together known as the Three Dark Lords. Leader of them was the elite vampire called Akasha Bloodriver, who struck the final blow on Alucard, and defeated him by sealing herself into him. Moka is her daughter."

Tsukune was still trying to wrap her head around the sheer power of someone who could defeat Alucard, but was jolted out of his fatalistic thoughts by Arashi's words.

"Her daughter?" he repeated blankly, now trying to digest the reality of Moka's parenthood. "Where is Akasha now?"

"Still sealed into Alucard, or so my sources tell me. She did manage to escape once, but had to end up back inside of him when he threatened to leave hibernation."

"That was when Moka was born," Arashi said, and Tsukune sucked in a surprised breath. Something was niggling at the corner of his brain, though.

"How do you know all this?" he asked, "these should be classified, higher level army secrets." Even Koji couldn't share all the secrets of the war with his son!

"Let's just that even Ayashi aren't resistant to playing spy, boy," Arashi said, "besides, you're looking at General Suzuki of the 6th Regi –"

"You're General Suzuki?" Tsukune almost shouted in awe, stunned by this new revelation. "_The _General Suzuki?" The man was a legend in his own right, and the bearer of almost as many titles and honours as his father.

"That's right," Arashi said. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing as Head of Security in a school like this. Well, truth be told, this is my first year here. And you, my young friend, are the reason behind it."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked guardedly, even though he had a faint inkling of what Suzuki-san was driving it.

"Come now, boy," the older man said, "I know you're not stupid. You're the son of Aono Koji, your acceptance into The Academy was covered in papers all over the world. You think the monsters wouldn't notice, send in some of their people to take you down?"

Tsukune's blood froze as the reality of the situation was laid bare to him. Moka hadn't just chanced upon him, she had been _sent_ to kill him.

"Good, you're wising up," Arashi said. "You'll need every bit of intelligence and cunning if you want to pull off what I'm going to ask you to do."

It was clear that he was using the word 'ask' as mere formality, Tsukune could tell that he was a man who wasn't used to being refused.

"And what's that?" Tsukune asked, trying his best to ignore the crushing exhaustion pulling at him.

Arashi didn't reply for a time, instead choosing to stand at the window for a few seconds. Finally, he turned back to Tsukune.

"It will not be an easy thing to do, Tsukune-san," the man said, his face grave, all traces of his smirk gone. "It will put your life in danger, but it also has the chance to save thousands, even millions of lives."

Almost unbidden, Koji's words to Tsukune ran through his mind.

_Bravery isn't about winning wars or killing people, it is about being afraid but still finding the courage to stand up for those weaker than you, to disregard all your fears to protect the ones you love._

"What is it?" Tsukune asked again, bolstered by those words.

"Very well then," Arashi sighed, before taking his seat again. "The seal you saw on Moka's leg has a specific purpose. Not only does it seal the second personality inside of her, but it also keeps Alucard at bay."

Tsukune almost fainted at the news, he was sure that he wobbled a bit dangerously. "Don't ask me how or why," Arashi said, raising his hands, "because that's information I'm searching for, too. What I do know, though, is that killing Moka and destroying her Rosary would effectively end the threat of Alucard once and for all."

Tsukune's throat went dry. "You want me – you want me to –"he asked, unable to finish the sentence. Moka's pink her and electric green eyes appeared in his mind, and he felt the bile rising in his throat.

"No, you don't need to kill her," Arashi sounded amused again, but Tsukune was immensely relieved. "What I'm about to ask you is something much more dangerous."

"I need you to be bait."

Tsukune took a moment to soak that information in, before he said simply, "Explain."

"Imagine, Tsukune," Arashi said, his voice passionate. "Moka's almost royalty amongst the remaining monsters. I'm sure that they'll try to mount an effort to rescue her –"

"In the form of sending assassins after me, I'm sure," Tsukune said dryly. The man didn't seem to grasp the concept of a good plan.

Arashi scowled. "Don't mock me, boy. You're forgetting one important factor."

"What's that?" Tsukune asked, wishing that he could get this over with and just go to sleep. Arashi's next words, however, managed to drive that desire off for a little longer and put him on edge.

"You," Arashi paused, "and your father."

Tsukune narrowed his eyes, making Arashi raise his palms in a placating gesture.

"Hold on, hold on, hear me out first! If things go our way, your father won't be involved at all."

Tsukune hesitated for a moment, before he nodded.

"Now put yourself in the shoes of the monsters, Tsukune. Your primary objective is to capture Moka, but add in the chance to kill Aono Koji in one fell swoop when his guard is down and he's at his most vulnerable. What would be the best time to strike?"

Strategy had been one of Tsukune's stronger points when he had been tutored in his childhood, and it didn't take him long to find the answer. "Parents' Day," he said quietly, and Arashi gave a triumphant grin and a nod.

"Imagine the Ayashi ambushing the Academy in search of Moka and Koji," it felt strange to hear his father referred to by name, "and finding only a trap waiting for them."

"But what about the students? What about my father?"

"Your father will be inexplicably delayed on his way here, and he'll never come in contact with the plan at all. The students, on the other hand." Arashi stopped and ran his hands through his hair. "You have to understand, Tsukune, that the War never really ended. Even now, there are underground factions of the monsters fighting and killing people. The students will have to be put up as collateral if we want to make an impact with this trap. I promise you though; we'll make every effort we can to secure them."

Tsukune didn't like it one bit. It went against every instinct of his to risk other people's lives in such a risky endeavour, but he could recognize the worth of the plan.

"You give me your word that you'll protect the students to the best of your abilities and that no harm will come to my father?"

"Parts of the basement have already started to be overhauled in the efforts to make it a shelter for the students in case of attack," Arashi said, "in addition to the extensive security measures that already exist. Also, I can guarantee your father's safety above all else."

Another silence extended between them, as Tsukune pondered on the man's words. _This is General Suzuki,_ his weary brain told him, _Japan's greatest modern strategist._

"All right," he said finally. A part of him protested that he shouldn't make such an important decision in such a weakened state of both body and mind, but he ignored it. What would come would come. "What would you have me do?"

**XoX**

When Tsukune next awoke, he was briefly aware of the moonlight on the grass below him, and that he was moving.

The first realization told him that he'd slept through the entire day after Arashi had left, but the second threw him for a loop.

He'd been ordered to return to his original room after he'd awake, where the window had been repaired. According to their plans, the Ayashi detector would also be turned off so that Moka could seek him out – Arashi was dead sure that she would. His things, of course, would be moved back by the staff.

Sleep still fogged his mind, making it sluggish and unobservant. On top of it all, his eyes felt gummy and his eyelids seemed to be stuck together. He pulled them open with a squelch, blinking away the few streams of water that fell from his eyes away.

He was also upside down. Panicking for a few seconds at this, he flailed around before his hands landed on something extremely soft yet firm, and he squeezed.

He stopped moving, and there was a sudden inexplicable squeal. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground on his back, all the air driven out of him.

"You pervert!" his heart almost stopped, before it started beating madly. He recognized that voice.

_Keep to the plan. Keep to the plan._ A calm, rational part of his mind began to chant those words, making him regain his equanimity.

"Moka?" he asked incredulously. He thought that even Arashi couldn't have predicted how fast she'd seek himself out. At the same time, it did give him some measure of faith in the man – it seemed he knew what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

Sure enough, it was her. Her flushed face came into view, and again he was momentarily taken in by the ocean that were her twin green eyes.

"Er, rescuing you," Moka said, lowering her head and poking the tips of her index fingers together nervously. It would have been adorable if Tsukune didn't know what she was housing within her.

Scratch that, it was _still_ cute.

But Tsukune was still surprised by her words. "Rescue me?" he asked, "why?"

Moka blushed, averting her gaze. "You – you saved my life," she said. "I couldn't leave you to the doctors to experiment on you –"

_Experiment on me?_ Tsukune thought blankly, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mind. "Er, right, thank you. But, umm, I don't think they'll really do anything like that. I've been given a clean bill of health –"

Moka winced, obviously reminded of why he'd be in poor health to begin with. Tsukune saw this, and moved to do damage control.

"Look, I understand. The other, er, the other Moka – "

"Ura," came the soft reply.

"What -?" Tsukune asked, thrown for a reply again.

"Ura-chan," Moka explained, her green eyes still avoiding his. "That's what I call her."

_Ura-chan? Chan? _A rather hysterical part of his mind questioned. _I can't imagine her reacting well to being called that._

"Right. Er, I understand that Ura-san is different from you –"

"Oh yes, Tsukune-san," she said, nodding her head enthusiastically. "I'm so glad you understand!" her smile was luminous. "I can't really control her, though," her face fell, "my Rosario is really faulty."

Stark terror shot through Tsukune's heart at that, but he managed to rein it in. _For the plan,_ he told himself sternly, _the plan._

"That's all right," he said softly, and Moka looked up in shock, her green eyes large and round.

"Really?" she asked, her lips wobbling again. Stunned by her looks, all he could do was nod dumbly.

The next thing he knew, he was being crushed in her embrace, his ribs crying in pain. "Oh thank you, thank you!" she said, "Ura-chan didn't really mean to harm you, she's just confused –"

Tsukune's mind blanked out for a second at that blatant delusion. What had he gotten himself into?

"Er, I understand," he repeated, inwardly weeping tears of horror. He patted her back softly until she go off him, looking at him with shining eyes.

_How can anybody be so naive?_ He wondered. _Surely she thinks that there's something wrong with how fast I've forgiven her._

Another thought, more morbid, struck him. _Or maybe she's so starved for affection or friendship that she'll take whatever she can in way of friends._

That thought didn't sit well with him for some reason.

He lowered his eyes, and gasped in shock. Her leg was bandaged with what she recognized was a section of her own school shirt - which was now a filthy, ragged mess, exposing a taut, thin stomach – he looked away quickly.

"You're wounded!" he said, watching the blood staining the once white shirt.

"I pulled the bullet out myself," Moka said, wincing at the memory. "It hurt, but you're right, Tsukune-san, the alcohol did help."

"You did it yourself?" Tsukune asked, ignoring the fact that he would have done it himself to begin with. At least he'd been trained in basic first aid to begin with.

Besides, he'd never told anyone, but his dream was to save lives himself, just in a way different from his father. Tsukune had grown up not imagining himself with the guns and uniforms of a soldier like most young men his age, but of himself with a stethoscope and the white coat of a doctor. It was also the reason why he excelled in biology and also hated seeing people hurt.

At that moment, though, all he could think was that the monster – no, girl – before him had managed to infiltrate the Sanatorium with a wounded leg, and then carried him halfway through the grounds by herself.

His throat suddenly felt very choked. This time, it was Tsukune's turn to try and avoid her gaze.

"Let me look at that," he said, his voice gruff. Ignoring Moka's protest, he poked at the wound slightly, eliciting a muffled groan of pain from her.

"You foolish girl!" he said, echoing Ura's words from earlier in his sudden, inexplicable anger. "Do you have any idea how much you could have harmed yourself by walking _and_ carrying me all the way here?"

"I couldn't just leave you there, Tsukune-san," Moka replied, her eyes downcast and a tinge of pink returning on her cheeks.

There was a silence where two red-faced teens did their best to examine the grass around them, before Tsukune gathered his wits and courage.

"Right," he said, "you're in no condition to walk, let alone move." Shaking off his weariness, he stood, before stooping down and hoisting Moka into his arms.

"Tsukune-san," Moka protested cutely, but looped her arms around his neck nevertheless.

"No arguments," Tsukune replied firmly, his face red and his eyes fixed straight ahead of him, but his mind extremely aware of the contours of Moka's body against his own. "I'm going to take you to my room, and dress your wounds as best as I can. Then you can stay there for as long as you want, until you're healed."

"You would let me do that?" Tsukune didn't miss the tone of wonder in Moka's voice. "Even though, even though..."

"You aren't the same as Ura-san, Moka," he chided gently, making her blush deepen.

"But what if I lose control?" she asked, the fear evident in his voice. His own heart sped up at that, and he grasped onto the comfort of his father's advice again.

_I have to do this._

So he smiled, and lied with a straight face. "We're friends, right?" he asked, acutely aware of the little gasp she let out at his words. She nodded meekly, almost afraid to accept it as the truth.

His grin widened, even as his heart pounded in fear. _This was it._ "Then you're worth the risk."

There was a long silence after that, and Tsukune wondered if he'd overplayed it and been discovered. Then Moka quietly rested her head against his chest, and the pool of acid churning in his stomach seemed to settle. Strangely, his heartbeat calmed down as well.

**XoX**

"Now wasn't that sweet?" General Suzuki thought, as he looked at the screens with his customary smirk. Quickly relaying the orders for the patrols to clear a way for Tsukune but to not make it too easy, just as he had done for Moka before, he turned away from the computers and towards the pile of files behind him.

They carried the details of all the new students of the year. As Head of Security, he not only had to maintain the safety of the place, but also screen incoming students for shady pasts or Ayashi backgrounds. He had accepted Moka's application knowingly, and that was when the plan had been hatched. Only she wasn't alone – not by a long shot, no.

He flipped through the smiles, grinning down at the photos of the students in Tsukune's year.

"I wonder if Aono-kun will realize that Moka was never the trap for the Ayashi?"

Finally, he hit on Tsukune's files and took it out. He'd have to leak some of these details into the Underground to entice the Ayashi.

No, the bait was Tsukune through and through. And the young boy was already in a trap, even if he didn't realize it yet.

**XoX**

**Author's notes: I just saw that this fanfic has been placed on TV Tropes. I definitely didn't expect this to get such recognition, so I can't thank all my readers enough! You guys (and girls) are the best!**

**Also, as you can see, despite the tone of the story, I've tried to inject some humour into the story nonetheless. That was one of the best things about the manga - the way it balanced action scenes with touches of humour when the going got tough - I can only hope that I've managed to capture some of that.**


End file.
